


Always a Couple Steps Behind

by iymii



Category: Another - Ayatsuji Yukito, Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other, maybe i should've done this with sdr2 idk anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iymii/pseuds/iymii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of Spring, Makoto Naegi transferred to Yomiyama North; specifically, into Class 3-3. </p><p>Another AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_"Hey, transfer student."_

...

_"You're in class 3-3, aren't you?"_

...

_"Have you heard the rumours?"_

...

_"The rumours about class 3-3."_

 

.... "What kind of rumours?"

 

**_"Class 3-3 is closer to death than any other class."_**

 

**_"The curse of class 3-3."_**

 

_"That's what I've heard anyway."_

 

_"Be careful."_

 

_"Be careful, **Makoto Naegi-kun.** ”_


	2. Chapter 1.1

"Class 3-3, huh." Naegi said in a hushed tone. He was waiting outside the classroom, feeling rather nervous.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder, and turned around to see a tall middle-aged man standing over him. He seemed to be the teacher. He motioned for Naegi to go in, and after a moments pause, followed behind him. 

Although the weather was seasonably warm for mid-May, Naegi got chills as soon as he stepped into the classroom. _Unwelcoming._ That’s how it felt. Cold and uninviting. Murmurs barely loud enough for the ear to pick up on, along with the occasional shuffling and shifting was all that could be heard. 

That was the first sign Naegi got that something was wrong. 

The second came shortly after. 

Naegi noticed that only 14 of the 18 desks were being occupied. Excluding his own desk, which he would be told to sit at later, there were 3 empty desks. For a class, 18 was already an unusually small number and yet, 3 people were absent as well. That too, was an odd number of students to be absent right after Golden Week. 

Mr. Kubodera, the teacher was called. Naegi introduced himself briefly while Mr. Kubodera wrote out his name on the chalkboard.  Not a single student acknowledged him as Naegi quietly sat down in the empty desk in the back of the classroom just as the teacher had instructed. That was the third. 

No way every class in the school was like this one; sure, it was more of a rural town, but this was a bit  _too_  weird. He thought back to the rumour he had heard a couple days ago.  _A curse…._

Breaking Naegi's train of thought, a purple haired girl staring intently at him became the fourth definitive sign that something wasn’t right in this classroom.  With her bright violet eyes fixated on Naegi’s dull green ones, she bluntly stuck out a hand. She was wearing gloves. 

“Kyouko Kirigiri,” she offered, managing a half smile. 

* * *

 

Sayaka Maizono and Junko Enoshima.

Those were the names of the absent students, Naegi learned.

“What about the third?” He had asked Kirigiri at the time, slightly confused.

She hadn't replied, and gave no indications of having heard his question. Her hair covered a large portion of her face, but when it had parted, for a split second, Naegi could've sworn he saw a single tear stream down her cheek. 

 

The next day, Maizono remained absent. The day after as well. Enoshima came in a couple days after Naegi transferred. “I was sick,” she'd explained to the teacher when he had asked. She seemed friendly enough around other students, yet gave Naegi wary looks, and often whispered about him. Or at least that was what it seemed like. Later, he was told by Kirigiri that she was the class representative. He failed to comprehend how this explained her strange attitude towards him.

* * *

 

May 16th. Naegi came late to school. The weather had been bad so he had decided not to walk that morning. Due to traffic, he had been late. Once he arrived, he found no one in the classroom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I promise the later chapters will be longer than this one and once again, thanks for reading c:


	3. Chapter 1.2

According to Naegi’s schedule, class 3-3 should’ve still been in homeroom. The fact that they weren’t was slightly concerning. He probably would’ve been panicked had this occurred in a normal class, but Class 3-3 was by no means a normal class. Naegi had realized this on only his first day at North Yomi. 

The clock on the wall told him that he was only 9 minutes late, 10 in about 30 seconds. He had enough time to catch up with them before their next period. 

Other classes were using the gym and lab, and after apologizing for interrupting on-going lessons, Naegi left feeling rather dejected. He had no idea where else they could be. It struck Naegi as strange that neither of the teachers he’d talked appeared to be very surprised to hear that his whole class had gone “missing.” 

His conversation with the P.E teacher played back in his head.

  _“Can’t find your classmates?”_

Naegi remembered nodding slowly. 

_“So, uh, come to think of it, I haven’t seen you around before. Would you happen to be new here?”_

 Again, Naegi had nodded slowly.

_“You, uh, a third year perhaps?”_

_“Class 3-3 to be exact.”_ Naegi had confirmed. 

Huh? Was that right? Had he really mentioned class 3-3? His head hurt. No, there was no doubt, he had mentioned it. A question rose to his mind.  **What exactly was class 3-3?** The sullen mood in the class, Enoshima’s instant distrust towards him and the others’ reluctance to talk to him. Class 3-1 wasn’t like that, neither was class 3-2. They were perfectly normal for a junior high class. 

 “What exactly is class 3-3?” Naegi asked, half to himself; half hoping someone would answer him. 

 While he sorted through his thoughts, he found that his feet had led him up the west case of stairs and taken a left where their math class was. He had stopped directly in front of the library. 

“Gut feeling,” Naegi guessed, stifling a small chuckle. 

The hunch turned out to be right. 

Although the door was only open ajar, the voices coming from inside were so loud you’d think there was a party going on. But that wasn’t it.It was clearly arguing. 

Enoshima’s voice was easy to distinct from everyone else. Her voice was loud and commanding. She raised her voice over the commotion and ordered for silence. The rest of them (Naegi still didn’t know who they were yet) obeyed immediately. After that, Enoshima continued in a much quieter voice. Naegi did manage to hear bits and pieces of what she was saying though. 

 “It’s about  **her**.”

 “He won’t find out.”

“He can’t find out.”

  **“The curse.”**

 

There was a long pause.

Naegi coughed awkwardly. 

 It was at that exact moment that the library door slid open. And of course, as his luck would have it (he seemed to be having particularly bad luck that day, it wasn’t usually  _that_  bad), there was almost nowhere in his vicinity to hide. 

Naegi quickly hid near the staircase, one of the walls covered him, barely so, but enough that he would not be spotted unless someone were to do a closer inspection; which he doubted. Peeking his head out a bit to watch, Naegi could see that the door was now wide open. It was hard to see, but Naegi could tell that there were four students in total were inside, not counting Enoshima. 

Kirigiri was not among them.

Instead, he recognized, they were other classmates of his that he had not talked to before, but had seen many times before. 

Keep in mind that he was new, so it was not at all weird that he had never talked to them yet. 

Togami, a blonde haired, blue eyed, glasses-wearing student. He was the heir to a famous family in Yomiyama.

Fukawa. she had glasses as well and wore her hair in braids. Despite only being in the ninth grade, she had already published a book, a best-selling one at that.

Ishimaru didn’t have much that stood out about him besides his peculiar red eyes. Naegi did recall him being a hall monitor though.

Owada had a funny haircut. He remembered that well. With his dangerous vibe and gangster-like appearance, Naegi could tell that he was not to mess with him.

Then there was Enoshima. She had pinkish-whitish hair in gigantic pigtails and was a model for fashion magazines. 

All five of them stepped out of the library. Enoshima whispered something to the other four. They were now standing in the empty hallway, forming a loose, somewhat deformed circle. She didn’t take long; almost right after she finished, the bell rang and Enoshima’s little clique scattered.

 

Naegi waited until he was sure that they had completely disappeared before leaving himself.

 

* * *

 

Kirigiri and everyone else joined up with them for second period. 

“It was a free period for our class earlier, we didn’t have to come to school, I thought you knew,” Kirigiri explained, not looking at him as she passed him walking into their English classroom back down on the first floor. 

It was hard to bring up the so-called curse when other people were around. At lunch, Naegi decided, he would confront Kirigiri on the matter.

Once their lunch break arrived, he told her to meet him up on the school roof. “Mm,” had been Kirigiri’s response. Whether or not that mean yes was beyond him, but it sure didn’t sound like a no.

Naegi went on ahead. He had only been up there for a second when his phone, in the back pocket of his pants, vibrated. It wasn’t Kirigiri. It wasn’t even a call. It wasn’t a message either. He hadn’t given Kirigiri his number anyway. It was a voicemail, sent just moments before. His phone informed him that it from was an anonymous number.

Naegi listened to the recording. 

There was static. Lots of static. 

“To stop it, you-”

More static. 

“-kill them.” 

Even more static.

“End it.” 

“They’ll stay dead.”

That was when the static became so unbearably loud that nothing else could be heard. With that, the voicemail ended. Naegi knew nothing of what the the person had been talking about, why it had been sent or the reason for the static. He did know  **one**  thing though. His phone may have labeled the number as an unknown number, but the voice had unmistakably belonged to 

 **Sayaka Maizono**.

His childhood friend who moved away years ago. 

His childhood friend who attended the same school as he did now.

His childhood friend who was in the same class as him.

His childhood friend who  **couldn’t**  have sent that message,

because she was standing right  **there**.

**Atleast it seemed so.**

The Sayaka before him smiled.

“You’re the transfer student, right? Naegi-san?”

 _She doesn’t remember me._  Naegi felt a twinge of disappointment.

“Uh, w-why were you absent, uh, Maizono-san?” He asked, struggling with what to address her as.

“Oh, that? There’s a flu going around, haven’t you heard? I guess I caught it too, probably from Enoshima,” she giggled. 

_Right, Enoshima had also been absent because she had been sick._

“I got here during lunch,” Sayaka explained, “but I needed some fresh air.” 

“Ah, I see, so you’ll be with us next period, Saya—er, Maizono-san?” 

Sayaka tilted her head. No questions asked, Naegi knew she was confused by his slip-up. 

“Haha, Sayaka is fine, you know.” 

She winked.

Naegi blushed. “You can call me Makoto then.”

“I will…” 

 Sayaka trailed off, she was now glancing past him wordlessly. Something behind him had captured her attention. Curious on what she was so focused on, Naegi craned his neck around. 

The something turned out to be a someone. 

“Oh, hey, uh, Sayaka, you know  **Kirigiri,**  don’t you?” 

Before Sayaka had gotten sick, she and Kirigiri had been in the same class. I was obvious that they’d know each other, but they weren’t acting like it. 

Sayaka was still looking over Naegi’s shoulder wordlessly.

“Who are you talking to?” Kirigiri looked at him strangely. 

“W-who? What do you mean, who?”

Kirigiri was frowning. “ _I mean_  that talking to yourself is rather childish, wouldn’t you say so too?” 

“Wha-” Naegi was taken aback. 

“Imagine my surprise, being told to meet you here, only to find you muttering to yourself.” 

Sayaka was still there. 

Once she noticed Naegi’s gaze on her, she looked down, concealing her expression. But Naegi’s gaze was still on her. 

Unaware of that, Sayaka grinned. 

A wide grin. 

 

Almost all of her 32 teeth were visible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~ again,this was a relatively short chapter, sorry >.

**Author's Note:**

> So being a huge fan of both fandoms, I just had to write a crossover of the both. I'm still deciding whether I should keep writing this with the DR1 cast or redo this with the SDR2 cast or even the Future Foundation. Or maybe the student council? Idek anymore.


End file.
